Would you Rather?
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: The seven demigods play would you rather.
1. Chapter 1

**WOULD YOU RATHER… be alone for the rest of your life, OR always be surrounded by annoying people?**

Annabeth: I AM ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY ANNOYING PEOPLE!

Leo: Wait you didn't mean me, did you?

Piper: Actually, Leo, I think she did.

Leo: Well I would rather be surrounded by annoying people.

Percy: Well Wise Girl is annoying, so to stay with her I would be surrounded by annoying people.

Annabeth: *Pulls out dagger* What did you say?

Percy: *Whimpers* N-Nothing.

Annabeth: Good. What about you, Jason?

Jason: Alone. Certain annoying people *Cough Octavion cough* are too much. And Piper's not annoying, so I'd be without her either way.

Piper: I would be around annoying people. I couldn't bear to be separated from Leo.

Frank: I would rather be around annoying people.

Hazel: Annoying people.

 **WOULD YOU RATHER… End poverty OR stop global warming?**

Leo: This is hard. Next please.

Hazel: Leo I think we have to answer anyway. And these were MADE to be hard.

Frank: I would end poverty.

Annabeth: I would stop global warming.

Percy: But we would probably just destroy the planet again, what's the point? I say end poverty.

Leo: I'm so amazing that I could do both!

Piper: Actually Leo, you're so dumb that you couldn't do either.

Leo: *Gasp* YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT LEO SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE BAD BOY SUPREME!

Jason: Um, she kind of did.

Leo: YOU TOO?! WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?!

Frank: Leo just face the fact that everyone thinks you're a moron.

Leo: NOT EVERYONE THINKS I'M A MORON! HAZEL, YOU DON'T, DO YOU?!

Hazel: If I don't have anything nice to say, I shouldn't say anything at all.

 **WOULD YOU RATHER… be in a room full of spiders OR be in a room full of snakes?**

Annabeth: Not spiders… anything but spiders…

Frank: Eh, both are fine.

Annabeth: HOW DARE YOU BE OKAY WITH SPIDERS!?

Frank: Uh, I CHOOSE SNAKES! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Percy: I choose snakes… because I like them better… not because I'm terrified of Annabeth…

Leo: Spiders! *Sees Annabeth's death glare* Oh, did I say spiders? I meant snakes… Spiders are awful…

Piper: SNAKES!

Hazel: SNAKES ARE THE OBVIOUS CHOICE!

Piper: I DON'T GET WHY THIS IS EVEN A QUESTION!

Jason: You guys are pathetic. I choose spiders. I'm not afraid of Annabeth.

All: You will regret this.

Annabehoth: Jason, I will give you five minutes to write a will. Then I kill you.

Jason: Uh… APRIL FOOLS! OF COURSE I CHOOSE SNAKES!

Percy: Um, dude? It's December.

Jason: Shut up Percy, I'm trying to not get killed by your terrifying girlfriend.

 **Happy Holidays and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you rather? continued.**

 **Hi guys! Since this is one of my few stories that were not a complete failure, I decided to continue with it! You're welcome!**

 **Question 1: Would you rather... be able to fly for a day, or be invisible for a day?**

Jason: HAHAHAHAHA I CAN ALREADY FLY! *Flies* SUCKERS!

Annabeth: I CAN ALREADY BE INVISIBLE SO HA!

Frank: Well, I can turn into something that flies, so...

Hazel: I can use the mist to be sort of invisible...

Leo: I could build a machine to make myself fly.

Piper: I could probably charmspeak a few people to make them believe they can't see me.

Percy: Shut up guys. But I would rather be invisible, I'm not really... a fan of flying...

All but Percy: WE ARE POWERFUL. DEAL WITH IT.

Percy: *Soaks them all* You were saying?

 **Would you rather be able to command fire or water?**

Leo: *Clears throat*

Piper: Oh gods no.

Jason: *Runs away*

Hazel: What have you done?

Leo: THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!

Frank: Noooooooooooooo...

Percy: I'VE BEEN IN TARTARUS AND BACK BUT THIS IS WORSE!

Annabeth: LEO SHUT UP!

Frank: Holy schist that was annoying.

Percy: *Clears throat*

Annabeth: Don't you dare.

Piper: Not you too.

Leo: Hypocrite.

Percy: UNDER THE SEA, UNDER THE SEA!

Hazel: I think I'm deaf now.

Jason: *From far away* IS IT SAFE YET?

Annabeth: YEAH!

Jason: *Returns*

Leo: THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEEEE!

Jason: Shut up. To answer the question, I'd go with water.

Zeus: *Appears magically* SON, YOU DID _NOT!_

Jason: _Daaaaaddddddddd!_ I'm just playing Would you rather? Everyone knows being a son of Zeus is _obviously_ cooler...

Poseidon: *Appears magically* Excuse me?

Percy: Hey dad!

Poseidon: Hi son. Hi, future daughter in law.

Annabeth: ...

Athena: *Appears magically* OH NO! MY DAUGHTER WILL _NOT_ MARRY SEAWEED SPAWN!

Annabeth: _Moooooooommmmmm!_ I love him!

Athena: No.

Annabeth: He held up the sky for me.

Athena: No.

Annabeth: He gave up immortality for me!

Athena: No.

Annabeth: HE FELL INTO TARTARUS FOR ME!

Athena: No.

Annabeth: He spent hours studying so we could be together.

Athena: Fine.

Annabeth: He- wait, what?

Athena: I SAID FINE!

Annabeth: Thanks mom!

Athena: Don't make me regret my decision.

Percy: Yes ma'am.

Leo: Next question?

Piper: Next question.

 **Would you rather have telepathy or telekinesis?**

Piper: Telekinesis! That would be awesome!

Jason: I'd have telepathy... I could know all our enemies' plans.

Leo: Telepathy! NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO KEEP A SECRET FROM ME!

Percy: Telekinesis! I WILL SUMMON ALL BLUE FOOD IN THE UNIVERSE!

Annabeth: Telepathy! Think of all the knowledge...

Percy: Think of all the blue food...

Annabeth: Think of all the knowledge of how to make perfect blue food...

Percy: I knew you were my girlfriend for a reason.

Hazel: I'd say telepathy, that would be pretty neat.

Frank: Telekinesis! I could move stuff before I bumped into it!

Athena: I'd have telepathy.

Poseidon: Well then I want telekinesis.

Percy: Do you just want to disagree with Athena?

Poseidon: Yes.

Zeus: If Poseidon chose telekinesis, I want telepathy.

Leo: Oh my gods.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will just be the Olympians and Hades answering all questions previously asked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allen r: Thanks! I will!**

 **HedwigIggyLover1214: Thanks! Oof. Yeah, some are good, but some... not so much.**

 **DangerousPie1: Thanks! Of course. Percabeth is one of my favorite ships, along with, uh... I have too many ships ugh.**

 **Hello peoples! I have returned! This chapter, the gods are going to play! They're going to answer every question that the seven have been asked. This is going to take forever! So I'm doing this in two groups. Group A (This chapter): Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite. Group B (Next chapter): Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares.**

 **Would you rather... be alone for the rest of your life, or always be surrounded by annoying people?  
**

Hades: Alone. WHY DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE UNDERWORLD? CAUSE YOU ANNOYING PEOPLE AREN'T THERE!

Aphrodite: Well, some annoying people are hot, so I'm just gonna go with annoying people.

Zeus: ANNOYING PEOPLE! I CAN BE THE BOSS OF THE ANNOYING PEOPLE!

Hera: You'd be a great boss of annoying people, seeing as you're so annoying. Anyway, I choose alone.

Poseidon: People are annoying. I'd rather be alone.

Demeter: Alone, no question.

 **Would you rather... end poverty or stop global warming?**

Hades: Hmm... they both cause people to die and expand my kingdom... but I would end global warming because being super hot out _totally_ ruins my "dark and gloomy" vibe.

Demeter: Hmm, this one is really hard. But I say end poverty.

Zeus: Hmmm... end global warming, cause I don't want my amazing earth that I AM THE KING OF to die!

Poseidon: End poverty! Global warming sucks, but at least it _kinda_ benefits my kingdom!

Aphrodite: End ugliness!

Hera: Aphrodite that's not an option. I say end poverty.

Aphrodite: End unrequited love! Oh wait, that's fun. Never mind. I guess I'll end poverty so more people can buy... MAKEUP!

 **Would you rather... be able to fly, or be invisible?**

Zeus: FLY! I CAN ALREADY FLY!

Hades: INVISIBLE! I CAN ALREADY INVISIBLE!

Poseidon: Um... swim?

Zeus, Hades: Loser.

Poseidon: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LOSER! I AM THE KING OF THE OCEAN, WHICH TAKES UP ABOUT TWO THIRDS OF THE WORLD! And I say invisible.

Aphrodite: Invisible. Actually wait no then people couldn't see my ASTONISHING beauty. FLY!

Hera: Invisible.

Demeter: Fly.

 **Would you rather be able to control fire or water?**

Poseidon: WATER! WATER! WATER! I CAN ALREADY WATER! SEE NOW I'M THE POWERFUL ONE!

Zeus: Fire.

Hades: Let's see, should I side with Zeus or Poseidon, I hate them both, who do I hate more... Hmm... I'll go with water.

Aphrodite: I don't see the point of either.

Demeter: Water! Then it'd be easier to water plants.

Hera: Water.

 **Would you rather have telepathy or telekinesis?**

Zeus: Telepathy!

Poseidon: Telekinesis!

Hades: Telepathy!

Aphrodite: Telepathy!

Demeter: Telekinesis!

Hera: Telekinesis!

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! Chapter four will be up...**

 **Sometime this year.**

 **Maybe, if you're lucky, before Thanksgiving!**

 **Look I'm sorry okay I've given up on "regular updates" and I have other stories okay bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Woah AN UPDATE!)

**Woah, I said I'd update before the end of the year... AND I DID! SEE, I CAN ACTUALLY DO THINGS ON TIME... ish.**

 **Anyway, today is the approximate one-year anniversary of this story! Yesterday was the actual anniversary, which I only know because I had to go back and check the publication date. Anyway, HAPPY DAY!**

 **R: Why thank you!**

 **Falconress: Thanks!**

 **Lolsies: Thank you! Love your name!**

 **Guest: XD. YAY THE THREE P'S! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Guest: Um... thanks, I guess? I know I made the characters kinda OOC, but exaggerating their iconic character traits for unfunny humor (Yes I know that's an oxymoron) is something I do a lot in my writing, especially if it's a story _designed_ for the characters to be complete weirdos. **

**Random Weirdo: Thanks! ;)**

 **Allen r: Yes yes I am very funny lol thanks.**

 **Country-Fangirl: :)**

 **This chapter: Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Enjoy!**

 **Would you rather... be alone for the rest of your life, or always surrounded by annoying people?**

Apollo: WHOOO! ANNOYING PEOPLE! YEAH, GO ANNOYING PEOPLE! In fact, I wrote a haiku about annoying people! Wanna hear it?

The universe: No.

Apollo: Okay! Annoying people. / All hail annoying people. / They are the best.

Artemis: *Covering her ears* Alone please.

Apollo: What, do you not like my haikus?

Artemis: No comment.

Ares: I CHOOSE ANNOYING PEOPLE! I KILLLLLLLL THE ANNOYING PEOPLE MUAHAHAHAHA!

Athena: Ares, please, just shut up. I can feel your very existence causing my IQ to drop. Anyway, I would choose alone. It'd be a nice change from the annoying people I'm constantly surrounded by.

Ares: WAIT, YOU DIDN'T MEAN ME, DID YOU!?

Athena: Actually, Ares, I did.

Ares: HEY! THAT'S MEAN! I KILLLL YOU MUAHAHAHAHA!

Dionysus: Well, after being surrounded by all the annoying people at Camp Half Blood, I can say that being alone is the obvious answer. Besides, if I was alone, I could drink my wine in peace. *Sips wine*

Athena: Hey! No alcohol, this story is rated K.

Apollo: Oh no, the fourth wall. / The fourth wall has been broken. / This is a bad thing.

Artemis: Ewwww, haikus.

Apollo: Hey! My haikus rock! / Artemis is very wrong! / Haikus are the best!

Artemis: Please, make it stop.

Hephaestus: My answer is alone. Next question please.

 **The next question I don't like, so I'm skipping it. I'm the author, so I can do stuff like that.**

Ares: WOAH, AUTHORS CAN GET RID OF STUFF THEY DON'T LIKE? I WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR! I WOULD GET RID OF ALL OF YOU MUAHAHAHAHA!

Athena: *Scoffs* Please, you're _way_ to stupid to be an author.

Artemis: Yeah, seriously, you don't even know how to write. Or read.

Ares: HEY! I CAN READ!

Athena: Honestly, I doubt you even know the alphabet.

Ares: YEAH I DO! IT'S "H-Y-P-Z-J-X-K, I-C-G-"

Athena: Okay, let's just go to the next question.

 **Would you rather... be able to fly, or be invisible?**

Athena: I would say invisible, definitely.

Artemis: Yeah, I agree.

Apollo: WELL I WOULD SAY FLY! Ladies looooooovee a man who can fly!

Artemis: Um... sure.

Hephaestus: I think invisible.

Dionysus: I would fly! That'd be awesome at parties!

Ares: KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Athena: Ares that's not an option.

Ares: WELL IT IS NOW BECAUSE I'M AN AUTHOR NOW AND I CONTROL EVERYTHING MUAHAHAHAHA!

Athena: No... that's not... no.

 **Would you rather... control fire, or water?**

Apollo: THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dionysus: Gods, you're as bad as Leah Volcano.

Hephaestus: Hey! How dare you compare my son to that... *gestures to Apollo* ...disgraceful travesty?

Artemis: I agree. I mean, Leo's kind of annoying, but nowhere near as bad as _that._

Apollo: I HAVE A NAME!

Hephaestus: Anyway, I choose fire. Obviously.

Artemis: I would say water, probably.

Athena: Either is fine, but I guess I'd also go with water.

Ares: FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Would you rather have telepathy or telekinesis?**

Athena: Oh, definitely telepathy. Think of all the knowledge...

Artemis: I would say telepathy too.

Apollo: WHOOOOOOO! TELEKINESIS! Quick question: What is that?

Artemis: *Eyeroll* Moving stuff with your mind.

Apollo: Woaaaahhhhhh, coooool.

Ares: I ALSO CHOOSE TELEKININININSHFEIWFJDSFJDSK- YOU KNOW, WHAT APOLLO SAID- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hephaestus: Okay then. I think telekinesis, because I have to move a lot of heavy stuff for my job and that would make it a lot easier. Both are cool though.

Dionysus: Telekinesis, I guess.

 **Well, that's all. Updating three days before my "deadline" in true procrastinator fashion! Next update will be back with the seven. I don't know when. Probably some time before 2021.**

 **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, guys! Please review!**


End file.
